usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Newer Super Mario Bros. WII Remix
=Newer Super Mario Bros WII Remix= Edit Share ---- Contents http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Super_Mario_World;_The_Second_reality_Project_Reloaded# show=Ultimate Super Mario World The Second Reality Project Reloaded= Edit Comments317,738pages on this wiki [1]Added by SpideyNMarioUltimate Super Mario Bros. is a game on the Wii. It is similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Bros. 2010, I Wanna Be The Guy and New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.. Release datesEditEdit United States: August 5th, 2010 Canada: August 10th, 2010 Europe: August 27th, 2010 Australia: September 4th, 2010 South Korea: September 19th, 2010 Japan: October 14th, 2010 About the gameEditEdit Ultimate Super Mario Bros. is most famous for its similarity to the original Super Mario Bros. game. A little of the landscape is engineered specifically to kill the player. Alongside a traditional range of recognizable dangers, such as collapsing platforms, enemies and bottomless pits, there are many more obvious threats as well, all impossible to avoid without knowing it (such as Koopa Shells and other enemies). Mario always dies with a single hit in his Small form, at which point he falls off the screen. If you run out of lives, you'll get the Game Over screen. An easter egg is when you get 100 or more lives, Mario's hat is gone! The only way to get it back is to use a code named: "I got my hat back"! The game has ten difficulty levels. They are Ultra Easy, Simple, Very Easy, Easy, Medium, Hard, Tough, Very Hard, Intense and Impossible. "Medium" is the "normal difficulty". The difference between difficulty settings is the number of save points available throughout the game, from one-hundred, ninty-four, ninty-two, eighty-two, fifty, forty-two, thirty-two, twenty-one, twelve to zero. Another difference between difficulty settings is the deaths needed for the Super Guide Block or the Cosmic Spirit, from zero(none), four, eight, ten, twenty, thirty, fourty, fifty, one-hundred to infinite. Also, while playing on Ultra Easy mode, there are no enemies, hazards or traps, there are one-hundred midway flags, they have Bowser Jr.'s icon instead of Bowser's, you don't need to die for the Super Guide or the Cosmic Spirit to appear, Mario has infinite invinciblity, and you have infinite items in your inventory. In each other difficulty, there are more enemies, hazards and traps, and there are less items to get. And at Impossible mode, there are no Midway Flags, but there are only Midway Flags that attempt to chase and kill you. You can't get items OR even use your items too! You only have one life! You can't use Yoshi, the Super Guide, Hint TVs, or even the Cosmic Guide at all! In the Battle Mode games, not only can you play as the playable characters, but you can play as the damsels and bosses as well. You can switch from the second dimension to the third dimension, similar to Super Paper Mario. GameplayEditEdit The regular mode of the game can be played in single-player or multiplayer cooperative mode. Players can be freely added and removed between levels. The camera pans as players move and zoom in and out as players move farther away or closer to each other. However, there is a limit, and players who are far behind can lose a life. When a player loses a life, they reappear in a bubble. The player can shake the Wii Remote to move the bubble closer to the surviving players. They can burst that bubble to allow the reappearing player to continue playing. However, if everyone loses a life, or if someone loses a life and everyone else is in a bubble, then the players must restart the level. ? Blocks usually create one item for each player, but only if the player is not in a bubble. For example, a block can produce four Mushrooms when four players are playing, but it only produces three if one player is in a bubble. A player can place themself in a bubble by pressing the A button on the Wii Remote or the C button if a player is using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. The player inside the bubble cannot be harmed by anything. The player inside the bubble can shake the Wii Remote to bring themself closer to the players that are not in the bubble. Bubbles can only burst when a player not in a bubble comes in contact with the bubble or throws a fireball/iceball at the bubble. If all the players are in a bubble, they have to restart the level. They return to normal form, but they do not lose any lives. When one player grabs the flagpole at the end of the level, the other players have a limited amount of time to grab the flagpole before the level ends. However, not all the players are required to grab the flagpole at the end of the level. Players play the game holding the Wii Remote vertically, horizontally or by using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk combination. While sideways, tilting the Wii Remote can perform actions such as changing the direction of a light or tilting platforms when activated. Players can activate these by standing on them; the color and the symbol of the character on the platform determines who is controlling them.Shaking the Wii remote activates the spin jump, seen in Super Mario World. Players can carry objects such as frozen enemies and barrels by pressing 1 (or B with Wii Remote and Nunchuk) and shaking the Wii Remote near the object. It's possible to ride on Yoshi as well.[5] Yoshi can swallow many different objects in the game including hammers thrown by Hammer Bros.(but not the Hammer Bros. themselves), fireballs shot by a player with a Fire Flower or by a Fire Bro., and as well as iceballs shot by a player wielding an Ice Flower or Penguin Suit or by an Ice Bro. Yoshi can then spit these objects out. Yoshi can also carry other players in his mouth for a short period of time and use his Flutter Jump, a move of his first introduced in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island[6]. Yoshi also has the ability to swallow apples throughout the course. When Yoshi eats an apple, a count appears to see how many apples Yoshi has swallowed. If Yoshi eats five apples, the player gets a reward such as a 1-up or power-up item. Yoshi cannot use his tongue to help characters obtain power-ups, unlike in Super Mario World, because Yoshi keeps the power-up in his mouth. However, if the players reach the end of the level while riding on their Yoshis, they have to leave their mounts behind. Therefore, there are only certain levels in which players can ride Yoshis[7]. [8] On the map screen, pressing 1 (or B with the Nunchuk) allows the player to go to a screen where items from Toad houses and extra items can be used (like in Super Mario Bros. 3). The player can activate items during levels. Pressing - (minus) on the map allows the player to go to any previously visited world. Other stuffEditEdit Here are some extra secrets in the game: #1: The only difference between the Cosmic Guide and the Super Guide is that the Super Guide doesn't use the level shortcuts. The Cosmic Guide uses the shortcuts and is at Super Skill Level 10, and the Super Guide is at Super Skill Level 5. #2: Like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, you can go to Peach's Castle and watch some Hint Movies. An easter egg is when you complete the entire game, Peach will appear instead of Toad. #3: Not only do you have to reach the flagpole in each level(except for the fortress and castle in each world), but you have to collect all of the 720 Power Stars too! What a huge storyline I made! #4: Mattie got some great ideas to add. I am eternally grateful for him for helping me. Yes, I'm a Toy Story fanatic. #5: This game uses most of the features in other Mario games, all new, old, real and fan-made. And I made features of my own to create this game! #6: To buy more items and other stuff, go to Yoshi's Island and find Yellow Yoshi's store. #7: In the top secret areas, there's always very special items waiting for you. #8: Every character can speak English. #9: I've worked on this game for days. I've retired for a couple months and then I finished it. #10: I got some songs from Gran Turismo 4, other Mario games, the Toy Story 3 soundtrack and others. #11: In Ultra Easy mode, the Toad Houses don't disappear. They'll just stay forever. But on a harder difficulty, after you go in there and then get out, it goes away. But in Impossible mode, they don't appear at all! #12: In Ultra Easy mode, every level doesn't include a time limit. #13: Giga Bowser makes his first Mario-only game appearance. #14: This game should be real. Seriously. #15: I made a cameo in the game! Surprising, huh? #16: This game is very similar to New Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Super Mario Galaxy 2. And some other Mario games. #17: If you need 1-Up Mushrooms or 3-Up Moons, play 1-Up Blast or 3-Up Blast, spend some coins on Toadsworth's shop, or withdraw your coins to Banktoad. #18: You can race Koopa The Quick anytime! #19: Peach's secret slide finally returns after so many years of being absent. #20: The Koopa Kids from the Mario Party series return in this game, but this time, they're enemies. #21: To use your items, press minus on your Wiimote to show your items, choose the one you want with the D-pad on the Wiimote, and press A on the Wiimote for Mario to eat the item. #22: There's a mini-game called Ultimate Mario Kart in this game. #23: The Dark Star from Bowser's Inside Story returns as the secret boss. #24: The Toad Houses return, and the red ones, green ones and gold ones do the same games from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. But there's a new kind: blue Toad Houses. Their mini-game is Power-Up 1-Up Starman Panel Blast, a combination of the red, green and yellow houses' games. #25: The battle against Bowser and Morton Koopa Sr. is the hardest Mario boss of all time. StoryEditEdit Mario and Peach are walking outside Mario's house. Suddenly, Bowser kidnaps Peach, and the 720 Power Stars! From there, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings load her onto their ship while Mario follows closely. The Toads and Yoshis from the castle soon use a cannon to blast away the Bowser Mushroom and other brand new suits towards Mario so he can have access to them, defeat Bowser and collect the Power Stars to power Peach's castle again! When Mario finally gets to the final castle, he finds none other than Bowser himself. He jumps on the button to defeat Bowser, sending him falling into the lava below. After Mario celebrates his victory, he sees Peach crying in a cage. However, she turns out to be Kamek in Peach's dress. Kamek then turns Bowser into Giga Bowser. After Bowser has been transformed, Mario can do nothing but run away from Giga Bowser. Soon he finds a dead end with a huge, Starman-shaped button. He pushes it, and Bowser's castle self-destructs, making Bowser return into normal size and making him fly high in the sky! Mario and Peach set off, out of the destroyed castle. As they venture out, they see Luigi, Wario and Waluigi arrive in their hot air balloons. Luigi lets Mario and Peach into his balloon and is accidentally left behind. Wario and Waluigi then offer Luigi a ride in their balloon. As they sail off, Peach asks Mario if she told him about the Secret World. After the credits, Larry Koopa is seen limping toward the annihilated castle. He meets Bowser Jr., who shows Larry the rest of the Koopalings trying to push Bowser right side up. They finally succeed, with a huge thud, causing the castle to fall on top of Bowser and his eight children, immediately killing them. CharactersEditEdit PlayableEditEdit While the player is creating a level, he/she must choose five or up to six, seven, eight, nine or ten of the characters to star in the level! MarioEditEdit Your favorite hero is back, and he wants you to create a challenge for him! He's always ready to save ANY princess and defeat ANY villain! He's the basic character, and he's the character for beginners. He jumps, runs and even stops perfectly! LuigiEditEdit Mario's taller and younger brother, who gets cowardly a few times, but he's a big help on the run! He jumps very high, but he's harder to stop. He runs quicker than his more famous brother. ToadEditEdit He puts the fun ''in ''fungi! This little mushroomy subject of Princess Peach decided to join the Mario Bros.! He's the third fastest playable character! He's a great jumper and a fantastic swimmer. However, he's weak, compared to the other nine characters. WarioEditEdit Mario's rival. This time he teams up with Mario yet again to get as many coins as possible! The more coins you put in the level, the better Wario will cooperate! Just remember, you're the one controlling him. He's 'EASILY '''the strongest character yet! He can punch through walls, and can even ground-pound harder than any character. However, he's the worst jumper and slowest character in the entire game. It depends on you if you'd like him to wear his long-sleeve yellow shirt, or his yellow T-shirt. WaluigiEditEdit Luigi's rival. This tricky cheater is the best jumper in the entire game, and even the tallest. With his help, you can cheat in the level instead of beating it without cheating. He's greedy like his brother, Wario. He's stronger than Luigi, but he's a tad weak. Baby MarioEditEdit Mario's baby counterpart who was friends with Yoshi a very long time ago. After having some time travel trouble, this little guy was adopted, who is now Mario's son. He's the fastest playable character, but he needs a little bit work on those jumps. Baby LuigiEditEdit Luigi's baby counterpart. He was adopted and now he's Luigi's son! He got kidnapped by Kamek numerous times, but is rescued by Baby Mario and Yoshi. He easily gets frightened, like Luigi. He's the second fastest playable character in the game, but sadly is the weakest also. He jumps well, but is seriously hard to control. YoshiEditEdit Mario's friend, pet, and noble steed. He can be riden on by Mario or any other character. He comes in these colors: green, yellow, red, Teal Blue, Olive Green, Indigo, Desert Sand, Shamrock, Blue Green and blue. BirdoEditEdit Yoshi's girlfriend. She used to be Mario's enemy, but now she's a friend to him. She comes in these following colors: pink, aqua, teal, Teal Blue, Olive Green, Indigo and brown. Donkey KongEditEdit You can ride on him in World 4 in Story Mode, but you can ride on him anywhere in a created level. You can also ride on Diddy Kong! HostagesEditEdit The player can choose which of the hostages get kidnapped and who kidnapped him/her. Not only that, the player can even choose the music of the intro and kidnapping. PeachEditEdit Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario's wife. She gets kidnapped by Bowser just about every week. It's a good thing Mario and his friends are always there to rescue her. If you choose her to be the damsel, the storyline will take place in her castle where she always get kidnapped. Crusher the ChaoEditEdit Another princess that Mario saved from a alien named Tatanga. She's now Luigi's wife. Now, she's in her tomboy side. Also she loves flowers. RosalinaEditEdit A lonely princess with a very, VERY sad story. Her mother died a long time ago and she got lost in space with her best friend, Luma. She never got kidnapped, and this is her first time, starting right now. Kegan the CharmeleonEdit EditEdit Queen MereldaEditEdit The princess of the Shake Dimension. She got captured by the Shake King. MerfleEditEdit Tiny elf-like creatures. They serve for Queen Merelda. Sonic The Hedgehog Mochi the Pink PandaEditEdit Peach's younger self. She later became Peach's daughter. She's also Baby Mario's sister. Ashura the HedgehogEditEdit MonaEditEdit Waluigi's wife. She delivers pizza, and this is her first time she ever got kidnapped. Mallow Mushroom KingsEditEdit There's seven different kings that were transformed by the Koopalings. To transform them back to normal, use one of the Koopalings' wands. And, no, they do not say "Mah Boi". ToadsworthEditEdit If you choose Toadsworth to be the damsel, he can be saved to obtain three of these different mushrooms: Super, 1-Up, Mega, Mini, Monkey, Propeller, Penguin, Boulder, Bee, Snow, Beam, Beaver, Jade or Bowser. To end a Enemy Course, grab all of the Toadsworth Balloons without being defeated by a enemy. ToadetteEditEdit If you choose Toadette to be the damsel, she can be also saved to obtain three of these different mushrooms: Super, 1-Up, Mega, Mini, Monkey, Propeller, Penguin, Boulder, Bee, Snow, Beam, Beaver, Jade or Bowser.. To end a Enemy Course, grab all of the Toadette Balloons without being defeated by a enemy. ToadEditEdit If you choose Toad to be the damsel, he can be saved to obtain three of these different mushrooms: Super, 1-Up, Mega, Mini, Monkey, Propeller, Penguin, Boulder, Bee, Snow, Beam, Beaver, Jade or Bowser. To end a Enemy Course, collect all of the Toad Balloons without being defeated by a enemy. Sonica the Hedgehog BossesEditEdit To save the damsel in distress, you need to defeat the boss. BowserEditEdit The mighty king of all Koopas who failed to defeat Mario one quadrillion times. It depends which stage to you select in your created level, the Mushroom Kingdom, the Forest, the Jungle, his castle, and even his kingdom. Like always, he has the ability to roll his shell, claw people, and shoot fireballs and his fire breath. Defeat him by stomping on him with the Mega Mushroom, shoot 50 fireballs with the Fire Flower, or stomp on the Skull Switch behind him. You can also make him ride on his Koopa Clown Car to battle him. Dry BowserEditEdit Bowser's skeleton counterpart. He can throw bones and shoot fire. Defeat him by stomping on him with the Mega Mushroom, shoot 50 fireballs with the Fire Flower, or stomp on the Skull Switch behind him. Bowser Jr.EditEdit Bowser's son. He has all sorts of weapons(depending on you choosing) to control or just use, including his miniature Koopa Clown Car, Megaleg, Digga-Leg, Megahammer, his Boomsday Machine and green(or red) Koopa Shells. KoopalingsEditEdit Bowser's seven children and Bowser Jr.'s siblings. It depends on you if you want them to use their magic wands or not. KamekEditEdit The Koopalings' babysitter, and Bowser's when he was a baby. It depends on you if you want him to use his magic wand or his broom to fly around to attack Mario with or not. Petey PiranhaEditEdit The king of the Piranha Plants. He can fly and create tornadoes, he can even vomit out goop. King BooEditEdit The king of the Boos. He can throw his crown, and disappear, confusing Mario. Boom-BoomEditEdit Bowser's minion that moves back and forth, waving his arms up and down. Shadow Mario Bros.EditEdit Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi are dark clones of Mario and Luigi. The Shake KingEditEdit Wario's arch-enemy. He is also the kidnapper of Queen Merelda and the Bottomless Coin Sack. Morton Koopa Sr.EditEdit Morton Koopa Jr.'s grandfather and Bowser's father. Dr. Eggman Battle ModeEditEdit There are five different modes to choose from. Save the PrincessEditEdit Save your love from your rival! Big Star RushEditEdit This game is from New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. Collect as many stars before your opponent does! Cash N' CoinsEditEdit This game is from New Super Mario Bros. Wii for the Nintendo Wii. Get as many coins as possible! Star Coins give you 10 coins. The Big SmackdownEditEdit Try to beat the other players by emptying their HP. Items can help you too! Race to the FinishEditEdit Try to beat a level before your opponents do. Don't forget to grab coins, they'll let you lose time in the clock. Dying on purpose is definitely not going to help you. In Battle Mode, the options are the same ones from New Super Mario Bros. Omega. WorldsEditEdit World 1EditEdit A peaceful kingdom named the Mushroom Kingdom ruled by Peach, and the home of many Toads, Mario and Luigi. Boss: GoombossEditEdit The king of all Goombas is ready to squash Mario with his weight. He's as strong as a Mega Goomba! World 2EditEdit A hot, dry desert named Sarasaland ruled by Princess Daisy. Boss: Petey PiranhaEditEdit The king of the Piranha Plants. He makes a huge return, and he's bigger than ever. Lucky for Mario, Petey isn't the most smartest boss of all in the game! World 3EditEdit A island named Isle Delfino is the home of Piantas and Nokis. Even many Yoshis live here. It's a great place to relax after all! Boss: Gooper BlooperEditEdit After Mario caused so much pain to the king of Bloopers in Isle Delfino, he swears revenge. His weakness hasn't changed. World 4EditEdit A jungle which is the home of Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and many Kongs. They're attacked by King K. Rool and the Kremlings. Boss: King K. RoolEditEdit The king of the Kremlings. World 5EditEdit A cold world. Penguins live here, and their home is a playground. Boss: Chief ChillyEditEdit This time he has a new ability: fireballs! He has a weakness for fire though. World 6EditEdit Mountains everywhere! Don't look down, or else you'll fall all the way down to the ground! Boss: The KoopalingsEditEdit Seven kids in one battle! Look out, they may be tough. World 7EditEdit A world covered by clouds, ruled by Lakitus. Boss: King BooEditEdit He's back, and still afraid of the light. He hopes to defeat Luigi this time. World 8EditEdit A evil and dark world ruled by Bowser himself. Peach is captured in Bowser's castle here. Boss: BowserEditEdit The king of Koopas battles Mario old school once again here. World 9EditEdit A world filled with "Awesome Power". Yellow stickmen with the Awesome Face rule this world. Boss: Bowser Jr.EditEdit He uses his miniature version of Bowser's Koopa Clown Car. World 10EditEdit A magical rainbow star. Mid-Boss: KamekEditEdit He shoots magical blasts from his wand. Semi-Final Boss: Dry Bowser He shoots fire, just like the normal Bowser. Unlike the original Bowser, he throws bones! Final Boss: Bowser and Morton Koopa Sr. Now there's two Bowsers now?!! Wow! Good luck, Mario! World 11EditEdit Heaven is Rosalina's home. Boss: Dark RosalinaEditEdit A evil version of Rosalina. World 12EditEdit Hell is where all evil lives. Boss: All bossesEditEdit Now you fight every boss all at once! World 11EditEdit Heaven is Rosalina's home. Boss: Dark RosalinaEditEdit A evil version of Rosalina. World 11EditEdit Heaven is Rosalina's home. Boss: Dark RosalinaEditEdit A evil version of Rosalina. ItemsEditEdit These will help you in your quest! Super MushroomEditEdit Turns Mario into Super Mario. Fire FlowerEditEdit Turns Mario into Fire Mario. Ice FlowerEditEdit Turns Mario into Ice Mario. Rock Wrecker MushroomEditEdit Turns Mario into Rock Wrecker Mario. Lightning Spark FlowerEditEdit Turns Mario into Lightning Spark Mario. Emerald Gem MushroomEditEdit Turns Mario into Emerald Gem Mario. Glacier FlowerEditEdit Turns Mario into Glacier Mario. StarmanEditEdit Turns Mario into Invincible Mario. Superball FlowerEditEdit Turns Mario into Superball Mario. Super Leaf Turns Mario into Raccoon Mario. Duckbill Suit Turns Mario into Duckbill Mario. Tanooki Suit Turns Mario into Tanooki Mario. Hammer Suit Turns Mario into Hammer Mario. Haroar Suit Turns Mario into Haroar Mario. Bomber Suit Turns Mario into Bomber Mario. Bee Mushroom Turns Mario into Bee Mario. Boo Mushroom Turns Mario into Boo Mario. Jade Mushroom Turns Mario into Jade Mario. Mega Mushroom Turns Mario into Mega Mario. Flame Rocket Mushroom Turns Mario into Flame Rocket Mario. Blue Shell Turns Mario into Shell Mario. Cape Feather Turns Mario into Cape Mario. Coin Collecting 100 will give you a bonus 1-Up! You can spend these in shops. Red Coin Collect these to get a bonus. Unlike other games, they don't disappear unless you collect all eight of these coins. Red Ring Once you go through this ring, eight Red Coins will appear. Star Coins There are three in each level. They'll help you access levels in a certain world and buy unlockables, Hint Movies, worlds, secret areas, and Toad Houses. ? Block They contain coins, power-ups, and even super-special stuff. Winged ? Block These fly around, making it more difficult to collect. Used Block These blocks do nothing. Brick Block Small Mario can't break these, but Super Mario can. Sometimes, these contain items. Jade POW Block You can hit this three times to make it detonate. Cannot be carried. Red POW Block This block makes a larger explosion than the blue version. You can also carry it! Beanstalk Can lead to bonus areas. Random Item Box The item has a random item. Jump on it, and you'll get the random item. Flagpole These are the goal to each level. The higher you get, the more points you'll get. If you reach the top, you'll get a 1-Up. In some levels there are some alternate exits. Midway Flag In each level, these are the checkpoints. If you die, it'll start here instead of the start in the level. P-Balloon Turns Mario into Balloon Mario. Jade Star Turns Mario into Jade Flying Mario. Robot Mushroom Turns Mario into Robo-Mario. Rhino Suit Turns Mario into Rhino Mario. Jolteon Suit Turns Mario into Jolteon Mario. Bonefighter Suit Turns Mario into Bonefighter Mario. Black Widow Spider Suit Turns Mario into Shuriken Bro. Mario. Thunder Bro. Suit Turns Mario into Thunder Bro. Mario. Vortex Bro. Suit Turns Mario into Vortex Bro. Mario. Frozen Mushroom Turns Mario into Frozen Mario. Burning Mushroom Turns Mario into Burning Mario. 1-Up Mushroom Gives Mario a extra life. 1-Down Mushroom A dangerous mushroom. Avoid these, because these take away a extra life from Mario. They might give an instant Game Over when poor Mario doesn't have any lives! 3-Up Moon An extremely rare item. If you collect one of these, it will give Mario not one, not two, but three extra lives. 3-Down Moon At least this is twice as rare as the 3-Up Moon! If you eat one these take away three lives from Mario. Poor, helpless, unlucky Mario! Warp Pipe Some of these pipes do nothing. Others may let Mario warp into other places. Rocket Pipe Some of these pipes do nothing also. Others may launch Mario to reach high places. Yoshi Egg (? Block) Yoshi pops out. He's available in four different colors. Yoshi Egg Yoshi lays these after eating a enemy. These turn into a Yellow Egg when bounced on. Yellow Yoshi Egg Sometimes found. When thrown by Yoshi, five coins will appear. It will turn into a Red Yoshi Egg when bounced on. Red Yoshi Egg Rarely found. Once thrown by Yoshi, the egg will release a VERY special power-up! Penguin Suit Turns Mario into Penguin Mario. Phoenix Suit Turns Mario into Phoenix Mario. Bullet Suit Turns Mario into Bullet Mario. Blooper Suit Turns Mario into Blooper Mario. Classic Mushroom Turns Mario into Classic Mario. Cyclone Mushroom Turns Mario into Cyclone Mario. Falcon Mushroom Turns Mario into Falcon Mario. Spiny Mushroom Turns Mario into Spiny Mario. Wing Cap Turns Mario into Wing Mario. Para-Shell Turns Mario into Para-Shell Mario. Metal Cap Turns Mario into Metal Mario. Vanish Cap Turns Mario into Vanish Mario. Light Block/Glow Block This can make a dark room brighter. Dark Block/Dusk Block This can make a bright room darker. Propeller Block You can fly higher than with the Propeller Mushroom. Do NOT lose it! Super Guide Block If you die ten times in a level, this block will appear. You can choose the character that you want to let them help, which are Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Bowser Jr. and even Bowser himself! Flip Block When ground-pounded on, a Flip Block flips, letting Mario go through, until it stops. It can be destroyed with the Spin Jump. Grab Block Throw this to defeat enemies! ♪ Block Makes Mario jump higher. Egg Block Dispenses Yoshi Eggs. It doesn't dispense any more if there's ten eggs. Suit Blaster This dispenses Bullet Suits when ground-pounded on. Koopa Shell Be sure not to get hit by these! You can kick this to hit several enemies! Lakitu Cloud Mario can ride on Lakitu Clouds once he either defeats the Lakitu riding it or "cloudjacking" the Lakitu, until he jumps off. Goomba Shoe Mario uses this shoe to defeat weak enemies in one stomp and walk over thorns. Instead of walking, he hops instead. Killer Goomba Shoe This shoe has spiked soles, so Mario can defeat any enemy in one stomp, except bosses. Not only does this walk over thorns, but lava as well. Mario can also release poison to kill enemies, even bosses. Poison Mushroom Another dangerous mushroom. Never, ever, EVER eat these items at all. Why? Because they hurt you! ¿ Block Yet another dangerous item. Unlike ? Blocks, these don't include coins or power-ups, but enemies instead. Cloud Flower Turns Mario into Cloud Mario. Rock Mushroom Turns Mario into Rock Mario. Bowser Mushroom Turns Mario into Bowser Mario. Bowser Jr. Flower Turns Mario into Bowser Jr. Mario. Light Mushroom Turns Mario into Light Mario. Dark Mushroom Turns Mario into Dark Mario. Classic Star Turns Mario into 8-Bit Mario. Mole Suit Turns Mario into Mole Mario. Ice Block Blocks that are slippery. Ztar A dangerous item that immediately kills Mario. P-Switch This can make everything different. Red Flagpole A alternate goal to a level. Pink ♪ Block A block version of a Beanstalk. Warp Cannon They will shoot Mario to a certain world, depending on the cannon. Red Winged ? Block A type of Winged ? Block that roams the map and moves after Mario completes a level. It will not go away! Toad Balloons Collect eight of these to complete a Enemy Course. Toadette Balloons You can also collect eight of these to complete a Enemy Course. Birdo Egg Birdo hatches from these eggs. Rainbow Star Turns Mario into Rainbow Mario. Enemies Here are the enemies! Goomba Minion Monkey Paragoomba Klimd. Ufoomba Bee-Bee Bob . Shoe Goomba Scuba Bull Knight. Killer Goomba Shoe A Gloomba in a Killer Goomba Shoe. Koopa Troopa Once jumped on, they retract in their shell. Stretch A stretchy Boo. Gargaunta Koopa Troopas Giant Koopa Troopas. Grand Goomba These Goombas are twice as big as normal Goombas. Mega Goomba These Goombas are half the size of the Mega Goombas from New Super Mario Bros. on the DS. Piranhacus Giganticus These Piranha Plants are twice the size as normal ones. Colossal Paratroopa Giant Paratroopas. Paratroopa They hop around. Boomba Troopa After jumped on, they retract in their shell and blow up. Shy Guy When they see Mario, they run away, because they're shy. Fly Guy They fly with propellers. Magikoopa A subspecies of Koopa Troopas that can cast spells from their wands! Red Magikoopa Magikoopas that can cast fire spells. Green Magikoopa Magikoopas that can cast plasma spells. Yellow Magikoopa Magikoopas that can cast electrical spells. White Magikoopa They can shoot white spells. Gray Magikoopa They can shoot gray spells. Dark Magikoopa These black, evil and menacing Magikoopas can cast powerful, evil and dark spells. Stilt Guy A Shy Guy on stilts. Bandinero Red ones walk, yellow ones jump, blue ones inflate themselves and green ones can blow Mario away. Pitchfork Blue ones fall down when they see Mario, cyan ones hang around, and attack Mario when on the ground, and lavender ones jump. Boomdinero A armored Bandinero. Red ones fire Bullet Bills. Buccanero Mandibait Piranha Plant They hate fireballs. If you touch them(without a Starman), you'll become plant food, so be careful! Venus Fire Trap These can be killed with iceballs. Venus Ice Trap These can be killed with fireballs. Hammer Bro. These can be also killed by being stomped on. Boomerang Bro. Instead of throwing hammers, they throw boomerangs. Fire Bro. They shoot fireballs. Ice Bro. They shoot iceballs. Bomb Bro. They throw bombs. Ball Bro. They throw balls. Shuriken Bro. They throw shurikens. Thunder Bro. They shoot lightning balls. Vortex Bro. They shoot mini-tornadoes. Sledge Bro. Fat Hammer Bros.. Curve Bro. Fat Boomerang Bros.. Blaze Bro. Fat Fire Bros.. Frost Bro. Fat Ice Bros.. Storm Bro. Fat Thunder Bros.. Twister Bro. Fat Vortex Bros.. Bill Blaster Shoots Bullet Bills. Bullet Bill They only aim straight. Missile Bill They aim at Mario. Bombshell Bill When stomped, a Starman appears. Banzai Bill A bigger Bullet Bill. The bigger they are, the more dangerous they get. They blast from Banzai Blasters. Missile Banzai Bill They aim at Mario, but they're more dangerous than normal Banzai Bills. King Bill The largest enemy in the game. They can't be defeated, even with a star. They have a crown on their head. They come from King Blasters. Missile King Bill If you thought King Bill was the most dangerous enemy yet, think again! This enemy is REALLY the most dangerous. Bob-Omb These explode for five seconds after being jumped on. Cheep-Cheeps They just swim around. Deep-Cheeps Follows Mario until he's out of sight. Bloopers Some of these squids shoot ink at Mario. Blooper Nanny and Baby Bloopers A Blooper family. Camo Blooper Bloopers that camouflage themselves. Porcu-Puffer When defeated, another one returns. Bumpty These guys can't hurt Mario. So why are these enemies? Thwomps These guys are invincible. And Mario's vulnerable to them instead! Dry Bones When stomped on, they put themselves together. Parabones Stomp on one and then it will turn back into a Dry Bones. Dry Skull They fly around. Chain Chomp Avoid these guys, because they chase you! Chomp Head These just roll around. Fire Chomp Their chains are made out of fire. Podoboo They jump out of the lava for two seconds. Fire Bars These rotate with fireballs. Fire Snake A snake made out of fireballs. Splunkin It just walks. Crowber It flies around. Fwoosh These blow Mario away. Roto-Disc These are easier to dodge than Fire Bars. Buzzy Beetle Jump on them to make them retract in their shell. Mecha-Koopa Once stomped, they get knocked out. Later, they get back up. They can be also carried if knocked out. Para-Mecha-Koopa Jump on them and then they will turn back into a Mecha-Koopa. Scowl Bus These are invulerable. Man-Owls These have manholes in their heads. Rocky Wrench They throw wrenches at Mario. Plauncher They launch Mario in mid-air. Flickster They launch Mario in mid-air also. Tricoin When they see Mario, they bounce to him. Tap-Tap Don't step on this guy, not even with Yoshi. Pokey Yoshi can eat these, you can even kill them with fireballs! Poison Pokey Yoshi can't eat these, but fireballs can kill them. Wigglers When stomped on, they become red and angry. When stomped on again, they're defeated. Mega Wigglers Wigglers that are harmless. They won't get angry when they get stomped on. Foo Foo blows fog at Mario. Sandy Thwomps These Thwomps made out of sand acts the same way as normal Thwomps. Nipper Plants Little Piranha Plants. Nipper Spores A origin of a Nipper Plant. Nipper Dandelions Dandelions that releases Nipper Spores. Muncher Only Invincible Mario or Yoshi can walk on their mouths. Kritter They need to be stomped three times, or be ground-pounded one time. Kritjump These Kritters are jumping masters. Klaptrap Ground-Pound on it to defeat it. Klapsand Klaptraps made out of sand. Lakitu Just shoot fireballs at him to defeat him. Spiny Yoshi can handle these guys. Monty Mole Jump on it to defeat it. Panser After so many years, this flower guy's finally back. Pansic A chilly Panser. Pansora A roasted Panser. Spiny Cheep-Cheep A dark blue Cheep-Cheep. Cheep-Chomp A large Cheep-Cheep. Spike Bass Another Cheep-Cheep. Squirto Blooper A new type of Blooper! Urchin They can be harmless if Mario jumps over them. Phanto A guardian of some things. Broozer A ghost/undead enemy. Boo Ghost enemies. When Mario looks at them, they hide. When he doesn't, they chase him. Booline They walk very slow when Mario doesn't look at them. When he does, they go extra-fast. Dark Boo They do the opposite thing of Boos. When Mario looks at them, they chase him. When he doesn't, they hide. Para-Bomb Bob-ombs which wear parachutes. Spike Creatures which throw spiked balls. Tox Box A big rock-like cube that flips itself over until it hits a wall. It has one open spot where Mario survives. Whomp A large rock creature. Its weak spot is its back. Angry Sun The only way to defeat these is by reaching the flagpole. Para-Beetle Mario can ride on these. Koopa Kids These mini-forms of Bowser finally return. Secret Boss The Dark Star The Dark Star is the most powerful boss in the entire game! Good luck defeating him! Music Here are the boss battle themes! Gameplay music Title File Select Toad House Selecting a character, some items and a level Mario's house and main menu World 1 Map World 2 Map World 3 Map World 4 Map World 5 Map World 6 Map World 7 Map World 8 Map Final boss defeated Bowser defeated Level cleared Castle cleared Fortress cleared Airship cleared World 9 Map World 10 map Ghost house Mini-boss theme Overworld 1 Overworld 2 Overworld 3 Overworld 4 Overworld 5 Overworld 6 Overworld 7 Overworld 8 Underground 1 Sorry, Mario, the princess is in another castle! Hahaha! Finally! Princess Peach is saved! Underground 2 Underwater Fortress Castle Bowser's castle Athletic(also Overworld 9 and Overworld 10) Creating a level or mini-game Enemy Course Ending Credits Opening (Intro) Peach's castle The Super Secret Area! The Ultra Top Secret Hidden Area! Alright, listen! Rosalina's sad story Welcome to Yoshi's Island! Bowser's plan/Bowser's revenge(Morton Koopa Sr. appears) Beanstalk Too bad!/Game over Starman Hurry!(ready to escape?) Escape(get outta there!) Multiplayer - Game over Multiplayer - All players in a bubble Level cleared(alternate exit) Selection/Your car's check-up(in the exclusive Ultimate Mario Kart game) Airship Boss Themes Goomboss Petey Piranha Gooper Blooper King K. Rool Chief Chilly Koopalings King Boo Bowser Giga Bowser(part 1) Giga Bowser(part 2) Bowser Jr. Bowser and Morton Sr. Secret Boss Battle Music Dark Star Note: When you ride on Yoshi or Donkey Kong, drums will be added to the music. Critical reception Ultimate Super Mario Bros. received universal critical acclaim. It has an average critic score of 100.00% at GameRankings and 100/100 at Metacritic making it among the most critically acclaimed video game of all time. GameSpot called it a "new standard for platformers", giving it a perfect 10, making it the last game so far in the site's history to earn that score. Other perfect scores came from ''Edge who stated "this isn't a game that redefines the genre: this is one that rolls it up and locks it away like Mario Galaxy 2", and IGN who felt that the game "perfectly captures that classic videogame charm even more since Galaxy 2, the reason why most of us got into gaming from the start.", and also calls it "the best Mario game ever". The Escapist echoed this view by stating it "doesn't tinker with the established formula at all, and we didn't want it to", while GameTrailers commented that "there's something tremendous for just about everyone and games that we can truly recommend to every Mario fan in the world!" Giant Bomb particularly praised the gameplay, commenting that the designs were "better" and "more than I expected", while [http://web.archive.org/web/20130419050711/http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wired_%28magazine%29 Wired] commented that the level concepts alone "could be made into full, perfect games on their own." Additionally 1UP.com noted the expanded soundtrack as "a masterpiece". GamesRadar praised the graphics, saying that despite the Wii's technical limitations, USMB "understands how to get the most out of aging technology that all graphical flaws are smoothed over or covered up, leaving you with Wii's best-looking title to date". X-Play awarded UMSB a 5/5, calling it "the culmination of 20 years of Mario gaming into one fantastically-designed and creative platformer". Despite this praise, some critics raised minor complaints over increased difficulty, and, surprisingly, the game's even harder than I Wanna Be The Guy. Official Nintendo Magazine called it the 'new best game on Wii'. Game Informer was concerned with some of the challenges being potentially "so frustrating", particularly towards the end of the game; similarly, GamePro remarked that the "increased difficulty and high proficiency requirement may turn new fans off." However, Worthplaying said "perhaps most positively of all, there are very few sequences where death will feel like a result of bad design instead of player error, which helps keep the frustration down." Louis Bedigian from GameZone.com gave the game a 10/10. "USMB is the perfect game. It's a perfect game. USMB sold unlimited copies on its first day of release. USMB was the first best-selling game of all time. Plus, every site that reviewed the game rated it the highest score too! However... 1337doom says "This game tries to be something it's not. It has tons of enemies and items, but it does not introduce anything totally new. There are far too many enemies and items in the first place. Particularly, the creator thinks his game is superawesome makes the game much less awesome. How dumb. 4/10". He's just ridiculous.